Miranda - a big adventure - PART TWO
by such fun
Summary: Miranda - a big adventure – PART TWO (PART TWO: This comes after series 3, episode 4.) Please note, this is a completely different and separate story to "Miranda is about to elope with Michael…"


**Miranda - a big adventure – PART TWO **

(PART ONE: This comes after series 3, episode 2.)

(PART TWO: This comes after series 3, episode 4.)

_Please note, this is a completely different and separate story to "Miranda is about to elope with Michael…"_

**PART TWO**

AT THE FLAT

"Well, it's been a month now since the 'incident' at the restaurant and things have been fine, thank goodness, well, nearly fine, well mostly fine after about midday. Actually, I've been feeling really quite ill, yes, oh, thanks for the sympathy…I wake up feeling sick and can't manage a full breakfast, and just the sight of cake makes me go green, but by the afternoon I'm pretty much ok. Perhaps I should make an appointment with the gorgeous Dr. Gail….No! Stop it! In other news…Gary split up with Rose (that was a dinner party to end all dinner parties), but everything between us has been completely normal, we're still friends, and Michael is still lovely, though, if I'm honest, I'm a teensy bit bored…oh dear, that sounds awful, and it's probably my fault, but I just can't seem to allow things to progress, I just freeze whenever he gets 'romantic' and then I start making jokes. He's very patient though, bless him, but that just seems to annoy me more than anything."

Penny breezes in.

Penny – "Morning darling! Can I stay; I've left your father."

Miranda – "No!"

Penny – "Thank you, it won't be for long, I've hidden all the TV doobries, he'll be begging me to come home by Friday because it's Question of Sport! Such fun!"

Miranda – "OK, you can stay, but I'll have to insist that you don't eat breakfast here, I feel too ill."

Penny stops and stares at Miranda, then she mellows visibly and comes to sit next to Miranda on the sofa.

Penny – "Oh darling, can it be true? What does Michael think about it?"

Miranda – "About what?"

Penny – "Mummy's here sweetie, I'll look after you. Look, I'll ring up Dr. Gail and make you an urgent appointment; you put your feet up."

Miranda is very surprised, but also very pleased.

Penny – "Come on darling, Dr. Gail can fit us in at eleven, let's get you ready!"

AT DR. GAIL'S SURGERY

Dr. Gail – "I have the results of your urine sample Miranda and it's positive, congratulations!"

Penny – "Oh that's wonderful news!"

Miranda – "I'm sorry? What are you talking about? I've just been feeling a bit under the weather, that's all."

Dr. Gail – "Well, that's to be expected, morning sickness is very common in the early stages of pregnancy."

Miranda stares at him, completely shocked. Penny is leaping around in a state of ecstasy.

AT THE FLAT

Penny – "I can't wait to tell Belinda, ha! It'll have to be a quick wedding – but you can rely on me, I'll arrange everything! But darling, you don't seem very thrilled, are you worried about Michael's reaction?"

Miranda speaks for the first time since leaving Dr. Gail's surgery.

Miranda – "Michael's reaction? _Michael's_ reaction? Oh Mum, I think I can tell you what that will be, especially as we haven't…. ever… you know."

Gary walks in and instantly realises something's wrong.

Penny looks from Gary to Miranda and back to Gary and back to Miranda.

Penny – "Gary!"

Miranda – "Oh my god!"

Gary – "What? What's going on?"

Penny whispers to Miranda – "I'll leave you to it darling! But sweetheart, I'm still really, really pleased, and I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Penny leaves.

Gary comes and sits next to Miranda on the sofa.

Gary – "What's going on Miranda, you seem really serious."

Miranda – "Gary, I'm really sorry about this. Especially as you don't even remember what happened between us…"

Gary takes Miranda's hand.

Gary – "Of course I remember. I tried really hard to pretend it didn't happen because I didn't want you to hate me and I couldn't bear to lose you as a friend…again."

Miranda – "I'm afraid there's a rather lasting reminder Gary. I'm going to have our baby."

Gary stared at Miranda for a moment and then his face broke into the biggest smile.

Gary – "Oh wow, Miranda, that's amazing, come here, (they kiss), I love you so much Miranda."

Miranda – "I love you too."


End file.
